


Look Buck, No Hands!

by Queerily_kai



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M, PWP, Porn, and steve being an idiot, i blame rbb slack, its basically all about steves dick, steve being a dick with his dick, thanks i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerily_kai/pseuds/Queerily_kai
Summary: Steve gets a little creative with his workout routine, and sends Bucky a picture.  Bucky hates it, and is turned on, and demands that Steve take care of it.





	Look Buck, No Hands!

Bucky was staring at the clock, tapping his pen in rhythm with the hold music he had been listening to for the last 20 minutes. He wondered if his client, who was supposed to be looking for a model number and coming right back to him had forgotten they were on a call. Suddenly his phone dinged in his pocket, snapping him back to attention, and he pulled it out to find a text message from Steve.

It was a picture of Steve standing naked, with a 25 pound weight plate hanging from his hard cock. He was smiling proudly with both hands on his hips, neither touching the weight to help support it. Bucky just stared, open mouthed, and then shook his head in resignation. He had so many questions, most of which began with ‘why’ that he didn’t actually want to know the answer to, along with who had taken the picture. 

A few seconds after the first time, his phone beeped again with another text from Steve.  
_Look, no hands!_

Bucky was struggling to form a reply, when the hold music from his desk phone stopped abruptly and there was a voice at the end of the line.

“You still there Bucky?” his client asked, “I had some trouble finding the number, sorry for the wait.”

“Yeah, still here,” Bucky replied, setting his cell phone on the desk with the screen down, and took his desk phone back off speaker. He struggled to focus on the number the client was giving him, as his own dick continued growing hard in his pants, and confirmed that he would be able to get the part in and make the repair by the end of the week. 

As soon as he was off the call, he shut down his computer and made his way out of the office, calling to his boss that he was heading home because Steve needed his help. Maria laughed lightly as she shook her head, and told him to have fun. 

\-----

“Stevie? You here?” Bucky called out as he entered their apartment.

“Down in the basement!” Steve called back, and Bucky quickly made his way down the stairs to the area they had converted to a home gym.

“You know, my first reaction was to yell at you for putting your dick at risk like that. You know it’s possible to break them, right?” Bucky chided.

Steve looked up at Bucky with a grin, blushing. “So you did get my picture.”

“Yeah, Steve, I got it. While waiting for a client to take me back off hold,” Bucky explained. “I don’t need to tell you how hard it was to finish that call.” 

Steve stood from the yoga mat on the floor where he had been finishing his cool down stretches, and moved toward Bucky. 

“Tell me more about how hard it was,” Steve said, putting a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“These jeans are feeling very tight right now, and it’s all your fault,” Bucky told him “You owe it to me to help me take care of that.”

“I can do that, as soon as I rinse off in the shower,” Steve promised. “Go get ready.”

Bucky nodded and stepped forward to kiss Steve roughly, biting at Steve’s lip and grabbing his ass, making Steve groan when Bucky pulled away just as suddenly. 

“Hurry up,” Bucky demanded, and then turned and walked back up the stairs.

\---

Steve was in and out of the shower in record time, and came into the bathroom still dripping wet, towel loosely slung around his hips, and found Bucky naked on the bed. He was leaning back against the headboard, legs spread as he slowly worked himself open, fingers and ass glistening with lube. Bucky didn’t say anything as he shifted his hips, spread his legs wider and added another finger, keeping his eyes on Steve the entire time. 

Steve dropped the towel and moved toward the bed, taking his already half hard cock in his hand as he walked toward Bucky. 

“Someone’s impatient,” Steve commented as he kneeled on the bed next to Bucky. 

“And someone is being a giant tease,” Bucky grunted in reply. 

Steve looked at Bucky in reply, making no effort to move closer, gripping his cock tighter and thrusting his hips into his hand instead. Bucky whimpered at the sight, lifting his hips off the mattress as he scissored his fingers in his hole, just brushing against his prostate. He kept his eyes on Steve’s hand and cock, watching hungrily as it continued to grow harder and leak with precum. 

“Ugh, please…” Bucky grunted, reaching out to Steve with his free hand. “Quit being a dick, and get your dick over here.”

“And then what are you going to do?” Steve questioned, moving closer to Bucky.

“Put it in my mouth, make sure it’s ok,” Bucky said, voice catching as he removed his fingers from his ass and grabbed Steve’s hips instead, guiding him to straddle his chest.

Steve adjusted his position so he was gripping the headboard with his legs spread, dick and balls inches from Bucky's face. Bucky grabbed Steves hip with one hand to hold him steady, and use the other to guide Steve’s dick into his mouth. 

He started slow, alternating between licking along the shaft and circling his tongue around the tip, laughing as Steve begged for more. Finally, he took Steve’s cock as far into his mouth as he could, groaning as the tip hit the back of his throat and Steve threw back his head with a shout, he licked and sucked, lips wrapped around Steve’s cock as he gently played with Steve’s balls with his other hand. He kept it up until Steve tensed up and gasped, signaling that he was getting close. 

Bucky pulled back, releasing Steve’s cock from his mouth and gently pushing Steve back away from him.

“Fuck me, babe,” Bucky demanded, guiding Steve to move between his legs. 

Steve grabbed the bottle of lube from next to Bucky on the bed, and coated three fingers, gently sliding them into Bucky, working his ass open a little more before lining his cock up with Bucky’s hole and gently sliding in. Bucky gasped and held his breath, tightly gripping Steve’s waist with his legs as Steve pushed in, and finally relaxed with a sigh once he stopped moving. 

“I’m good,” Bucky grunted, lifting his hips to encourage Steve to start moving. Steve was quick to get the point, and began thrusting hard into Bucky, making the headboard hit the wall in rhythm. Bucky reached up to grab Steve by the shoulder and pulled him down close, kissing him roughly as Steve pounded into him. They gasped into each other’s mouths and necks, frantically kissing and licking at each other’s mouths and throats between cries of pleasure. 

“So close,” Bucky panted, gripping Steve's shoulder tightly as he arched back. 

Steve sat up slightly, adjusting the angle of their hips, and thrust hard again, hitting Bucky’s prostate directly. Almost immediately, Bucky tensed up with a shout, tightening around Steve’s cock, and they were both coming, hips bucking as they cried out and gasped together before collapsing together onto the bed. 

They didn’t move for several minutes, holding each other as they caught their breath, until Steve moved to grab the box of baby wipes from the night stand on his side of the bed. He tossed a couple at Bucky, and cleaned up himself. 

 

“I still think you’re an idiot, by the way,” Bucky mumbled once they were laying together again. 

“I’m pretty sure you were turned on,” Steve replied, sounding smug. 

“Well, obviously I was, but that doesn’t change the fact that you do some dumb shit sometimes,” Bucky replied, playing with Steve’s chest hair as he spoke.

Steve didn’t reply, knowing better than to argue with that. 

“I almost want to ask what the hell you were thinking, putting that much weight on your dick, but I don’t think I actually want to know,” Bucky continued. 

“I thought you like me big and strong, I was doing it for you babe,” Steve argued sheepishly. 

“Oh, I do, but your dick is of no use to me if you break it,” Bucky replied with a grin.

“Oh really, so you just like me for my giant sexy cock then? I see how it is,” Steve said. 

“Nah, sometimes you are good for other things, but your cock is my favorite,” Bucky teased. “But seriously babe, you could have hurt it. Penises can break, you know.”

Steve nodded looking down at Bucky, who had his head on his chest. “Sorry.”

“Next time Clint tries to convince you to do something stupid like that, just remember that if you break it, you don't get blowjobs anymore, and I don’t get fucked anymore. You would probably have to bottom again too.” Bucky reminded. They had tried switching a few times, and while it hadn’t been terrible, they both agreed that it was better when Steve topped. 

“How did you know it was Clint?” Steve questioned. 

“Because of course it was Clint,” Bucky scoffed, “I’m the smart one here, remember?”

“Yeah, but you liked it, you admitted it,” Steve reminded with a grin. 

“Fine, it was hot as hell. Happy?” Bucky said, giving in. 

“Very,” Steve answered with a smug smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The RBB slack made me do it, and they didn't even have to try too hard. I mostly blame antigrav_vector for posting [ this nsfw image ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0cbaikx8n3ed2qn/Man-lifting-weights-with-his-hard-cock-0.jpg). warning! its a big cock! click the link carefully! 
> 
> Thank you @kalisca for the title idea and brainstorming help!


End file.
